


Goddess

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fem!Yusaku, Forehead Kisses, Genderbending, Gentle Kissing, Married Life, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Ryoken takes the time to admire his beautiful wife Yusaku as she reads to their children before bed.He's certain he's somehow married a Goddess.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by this beautiful, beautiful art of a female Yusaku with Ai and Roboppi as normal human children. I will admit, I can't read Japanese and don't have Twitter, so I haven't contacted the artist to tell them how much I loved their art and was inspired by it. If any of you guys do, please let them know that they're doing incredible and I wish I could personally thank them for everything they've ever drawn. https://twitter.com/NameiYgo/status/1134753614000320512

Ryoken can’t help but fall a little more in love, watching Yusaku read for their children. 

Roboppi is laying on their front, their hand on their mother’s knee, nuzzling her leg. Ai is laying on his back, resting his head on Yusaku’s other leg. Yusaku puts her book down beside Ai, then glances at him. She smiles softly, a smile that makes him fall in love again and again, every time he sees it. He knows he’ll fall for her for the rest of his life.

Yusaku giggles. “What’s with that look on your face?”

Ryoken leans against the doorway. “Just thinking about how much I love my family.”

Yusaku rolls her eyes good naturedly. “Wanna help put them to bed then?”

Ryoken hums. “I don’t know. You make quite the pretty picture, all of you like that. You look like a Goddess, as usual.”

Yusaku blushes the prettiest shade of pink in the world and turns her head. “Speak for yourself.”

Ryoken flushes a little this time, but can’t stop smiling. “Okay, to bed with these two then.”

Yusaku smiles at him and he will never tire of that sight for the rest of his days.

Ryoken walks over to pick up Ai, who snoozes through an earthquake easily. Yusaku picks up Roboppi, who latches onto her shirt and snuggles into her shoulder. Yusaku gazes at them and gently brushes their hair behind their ear. The two of them walk into the hallway where the siblings have rooms across from each other, kissing each other before going into each child’s room to tuck them into bed. They meet in the hallway, closing the doors behind themselves softly and smile at each other.

“So, what would my Goddess like to do for the evening?” Ryoken gently takes Yusaku’s hand and places a kiss on it.

Yusaku blushes and giggles, placing her head on his shoulder. “Ryoken you’re too much!”

Ryoken grins and wraps his arms around her waist, tugging her tight to him. Yusaku giggles and wraps her arms around his shoulders lazily. Ryoken starts to sway them gently, humming softly under his breath. Yusaku sways with him, leaning against him more heavily, wrapping her arms around him tighter. Ryoken kisses her temple and Yusaku hums, as if she’s falling asleep. It has been a long day for all of them.

Only one thing for it.

Ryoken removes one of his hands to grab hers. He lifts them over his head while Yusaku blinks at him. Ryoken grins and twirls in the hallway, holding Yusaku’s hand. She giggles as he spins, then when he stops, she too spins, her blue skirt flowing out in every direction. Ryoken pulls her back to him and he puts his arms around her back and knees. She squeaks as he lifts her, wrapping her arms around his neck in a panic.

“Ryoken!” She scolds.

Ryoken fights a chuckle and hushes her. “Don’t wanna wake the kids.”

Yusaku is pink from her neck, to her ears and hides her face in his neck. “What’s gotten into you today?”

Ryoken walks towards their room. “I just realised something.”

Yusaku peeks at him.

Ryoken looks her in the eyes as he says this. “I’m falling in love with you. Deeper every day. More and more as time goes on. I thought on our honeymoon that would be it, I’ve seen every side of you and I can’t possibly fall in love with you any more. But everyday something new happens and I find another reason to love you. I don’t think I’ll ever stop falling in love with you, Yusaku Fujiki.” He presses a kiss to her forehead. “Even in death, I’ll love you.”

Yusaku is oddly quiet, so Ryoken pulls back to look at her face. She’s staring at him like he’s a shooting star that’s still here though he should’ve disappeared by now. It makes heat travel up his neck and Ryoken resists the urge to rub the back of his neck. He’s not dropping her after saying something as dramatic as that.

Then she smiles and Ryoken is reminded once more, that somehow he married a Goddess. Even if there’s no way to prove it, he knows he has.

Yusaku leans up and kisses his cheek. “I feel the same way. Every moment with you feels like a timeless gift. I don’t know what we’ll face next, but as long as I’m with you…” She pulls back a little, smirking. “It will be something that I’ll love forever more.”

Ryoken stares at her, his heart in his throat, rendered speechless beyond belief. His feelings flood him, leave him gasping for breath like a fish out of water and everything he needs to breathe again is in his arms.

So he shifts his hold so he’s holding Yusaku under her ass and leans down to kiss her. Yusaku leans up to kiss him in return, her hand pressed to his heart, beating wild and fast and out of his chest, almost. She wraps her other arm around his neck and he presses his arm to her back, his hand cradling her head, tangling in the base of her hair.

Yusaku lets out the tiniest moan against his lips. “Bed, love. Not here.”

Ryoken does as she commands, as he will for the rest of his life, without hesitation.


End file.
